Just Me And Him
by Pekenota14
Summary: Since our first night, rain is my favorite weather condition. We can stay in bed, wrapped in each other, all day. And today, nothing was going to be different… Just me and him.


**This is what rain does to me... Hope it does good things!**

* * *

I woke up in the morning with soft kisses on the neck. As soon as I gave a longer breathe, almost as a sigh feeling his lips on me, his kisses started going down to my shoulder and then down my back. I opened leisurely, delighting myself with the sweetness of those kisses being left on me.

He followed my spine, kissing my whole back, causing me shivers. His hand went around my waist as he was coming up with the kisses again, slowly, his hand coming up too. I held it and pulled him to me, rolling my body a little, like if I wanted to muffle his hand under me. He opened the hand, placing it right in the middle of my chest, moving the fingers slowly, shivering me even more to his touch.

Gotten to my neck again, his kisses turned wet. His body was already stuck on mine, and, by feeling our naked skins touch, I moaned softly. I felt him intertwine on me, like if he wanted to tangle on me. As he kept kissing and biting my neck, I made his hand come go up, without ever lifting it off my body. It was hard to pull it because he made sure for his hand to creep up on me.

I wanted him more than everything, even more than air. I breathed heavily, drowning myself in those feelings. I kissed his palm, continuing to his wrist. That taste of him was still something new for me, but I loved it already. He lay down again and let me satisfy that urge to savor him completely. I kissed his chest, each kiss slower than another, my hands running his torso too. At that moment, more than anything, I wanted to feel him. To kiss every part of him, to taste every part of him.

I brushed our heated skins in every movement, eagerly kissing his neck, digging my fingers in his hair. His hands hadn't stopped yet to travel me from up to down. I placed a kiss on his cheek. A tender, quiet, lengthy kiss. It was a small thank for letting me satisfy the hunger that I had of his body. I felt his big hand touching lightly my face and I looked into his eyes.

I can't look at his blue eyes without feeling a chill on the stomach. Without feeling something taking hold of my breath, coming up from my chest to my throat. Without feeling my heart getting small and tight with the sweetness of his gaze. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, smiling as his thumb stroked my cheek.

I dove with his mouth, enjoying every bit of it. He devoured me too, on a slow and so lasting kiss that it seemed that we were kissing each other for hours now, without stopping to take a breath. His hand was on my back, pressing me against him. I understood why. He seemed as incredulous, as I do, and I wanted to make sure I wasn't running away from his arms.

And I wanted to prove him that I was, that I _am_ his. That all me _wants_, _needs_ to be his. Be his and his _alone_.

"Castle…" I spoke in a whisper, trying to recover some air.

He sat and I got sat over his legs, with the knees over the bed. His both hands went up my thighs as his kisses lowered to the vale of my breasts. There he left little pecks and then looked at me, trying to see my reaction. I took my lips to his forehead, breaking a smooch there.

Our noses touched and stroked each other. We smiled and lost ourselves in another kiss. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him to lie back down. He stared every inch of me, and I felt so nervous, knowing that he was staring at every little detail of my naked body. And he baffles me with just four words.

"You're beautiful, my love." I couldn't or even tried to hide the blush on my cheeks, and he continued. "Beautiful, perfect. You are mine…"

This last sentence sounded almost as a question, so I proved him exactly that.

"I'm _all_ yours. _All_."

I lay down on his body, slowly, pressing my body on his. Again the air escapes me, my mind is very far away from there and I only see him. I feel his body on mine, the heat emanating from him, his mouth asking me to get lost in it, his eyes sparkling with more than just desire… but admiration.

"I want you. I just want you." I whispered into his mouth, tremulously kissing him.

He wrapped me in his arms and rolled our body, taking control over me. I let him… I _wanted_ him to take control of me, to possess me, to own me. I wanted him to give me pleasure and I wanted to give him pleasure. And that was all I've been getting from him up until now. More than make love with him, I want to know him, feel him, taste him. I want to fulfill him as much as he fulfills me. I want to love him as much as he loves me.

I remember our first time. It was just a couple of weeks ago. The first time was quick, really quick. We were both crazy, desperate because of the four years of waiting. The three following times in that night because slower, more intimate. Every second, every moment seemed to have more passion, more desire, more heat on the slow movements. And from that night on, we became more and more intimate. We discover something else, and at every second we seem to want to get inside each other and live there.

He kissed my body again, in that slow but delicious way that only he knows. He makes me yearn for more, but wanting that that moment last.

"Say you want me just one more time."

He settled down over my body, laid his eyes on me and stood gazing me with a sparkle on the eyes that was asking me to repeat what I've had said. And I couldn't deny him that. Neither to him, nor me.

"I need you. I want you, Rick."

And just like that, without taking his eyes of mine, I felt him get inside me. Everything around stopped. It was just me and him. I deafened, got numbed, and my eyes only saw him. I got used to the feeling of having him inside me, which is the best I've felt in my life.

As much as my mind asks me for him to speed up the thrusts, I deny my mind. Because feeling him going in and out of me in such a slow way fulfills me more than anything else. Feeling his mouth on mine, our hand traveling each other's bodies, is better than reaching the climax faster.

I let out a muffled groan on a breath and he reached it too. Only after me. He only reaches the peak after me, and doesn't leave me just yet. He stops and stays inside me, quiet, looking at me. The heat quickly emanates from us, after another done act. Our bodies get covered in a thin layer of sweat and then when we both settled our breath, he slowly comes out of me.

"I'm all yours too." He said with a smile. "Always will. Always…"

There are several types of lovers, and we are the ones who like to explore each other as we never did before, both physically and intellectually. We love each other and we like to taste each other, being intimate, without any need to be abusive or obscene. We just want one another.

A new round of kisses and caresses starts. There is anything else we both want to do but to make love, exchange kisses and caresses. Since our first night, rain is my favorite weather condition. We can stay in bed, wrapped in each other, all day. And today, nothing was going to be different… Just me and him.

* * *

**I'd like some reviews... to get to Monday... you guys know what I'm talking about!**


End file.
